Stay with me
by Lhyn Hatake
Summary: Edited : "tak perlu mengucapkan Aishiteru untuk membuat Sakura tahu aku mencintainya. Karna Sakura selalu tahu apa yang kuinginkan."


EDITED

**FIC LAMA, tadinya rate M, tapi berhubung Lhyn gag suka M yang kaya gini jadi Lhyn edit supaya jadi T. Maaf Egois. *Bungkuk2.* Buat yang udah nge Fav Fic Ini… Maaf beribu2 maaf… Lhyn Cuma gag tahan ama fic rate M bikinan sendiri, MAAF BANGET. MAAF. Cuma kata "MAAF" yang bisa Lhyn ucapkan.**

Oneshoot pertama, Fic kedua.

Fic ini aku buat khusus untuk fans fanatik Sasuke yang gak rela Sasukenya kalah dari Kakashi..*nunjuk2 LuthRhythm* hehehehe... aku langsung pengen bikin sasusaku pas baca refyunya Luth.. jadilah fic ini...

Warning : lemon tapi gak panas2 banged, Gaje, Typo, OOC, n' temen2 satu paketnya ikut nangkring di fic ini.

Naruto Masashi Kisimoto

Stay with me Lhyn Hatake.

Siapa yang tak kenal Sasuke Uchiha, hanya orang yang hidup didalam gua saja yang tidak mengenalnya. Karna semua orang pasti kenal siapa bungsu Uchiha ini. bukan hanya karna dia pria tertampan di Konoha... Tidak percaya? Adakan saja poling pemilihan suara .PASTI. Sasuke Uchiha. Pria tertampan di Konoha. Tunggu... jangan lupakan Hatake Kakashi, dia juga tampan. Benarkah? Memang santer terdengar dia tampan bahkan melebihi si bungsu Uchiha, tapi siapa yang bisa memastikan? masker hitam terlalu setia ditempatnya menyembunyikan kebenaran wajah itu. Jadi anggap saja Sasuke Uchiha PRIA TERTAMPAN DIKONOHA.

Dan bukan hanya itu yang membuat semua wanita takhluk dan berteriak-teriak histeris setiap kali melihat pria tampan ini. Sasuke Uchiha yang sangat terkenal dengan ke'COOL'annya juga mampu membekukan setiap gadis yang memandangnya.

Langsung saja...

Jadi inti dari semua kalimat diatas adalah...

Siapakah Sasuke Uchiha yang ini?

Berjalan mondar-mandir, wajahnya cemas, telihat sekali dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu, memaksa rambut ekor ayamnya berputar mengikuti gerakan kakinya. Beberapa kali meminum jus tomatnya asal-asalan. Membuat gerah seorang remaja pria lain yang sedang asyik dengan gamenya. Benar-benar bukan Uchiha bukan? Uchiha tidak pandai membuat gerah suasana.

"OI TEME. BISA DIAM TIDAK?" teriak Naruto.

Naruto berteriak. Itu biasa. Tapi kalau yang diteriakkannya adalah menyuruh Uchiha diam. MENYURUH UCHIHA DIAM. Itu tidak biasa. Yah TIDAK BIASA.

"Berisik Dobe." Sahut Pria berambut ayam yang sekarang duduk disofa disamping sahabatnya setelah duapuluh lima kali berjalan bolak-balik didepan Naruto, dua puluh lima kali! Author yakin! Karna Author yang menulisnya.

"Kau kenapa? Memikirkan Sakura eh?"

"Hn." Sasuke hanya menyahut. Yang diartikan Naruto sebagai "Benar".

"Sasuke, Sakura cuma mau berlibur tiga hari di Suna dan kau bertingkah seperti akan ditinggal menikah saja olehnya."

"—"

"HEH...Tunggu sejak kapan kau jadi memikirkan Sakura?" Potong Naruto bahkan sebelum Sasuke bersuara, tampaknya otak lemotnya mulai bereaksi. "Oi Teme sejak kapan?" Naruto mendesak tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dan jari-jemari yang terus menekan-nekan stick game ditangannya.

"Dobe, Ajari aku melamar Wanita." Kalimat itu melancar mulus begitu saja dari bibir merah tipis Sasuke, membuatnya menyesal seumur hidup mangatakan ini didepan Naruto.

'Pluk' stick game meluncur mulus dari genggaman tangan Naruto.

"BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA..." dan Naruto sukses meledak tertawa.

"Jangan menertawakanku Dobe," Sungut Sasuke, kedua pipi pucatnya tampak bersemu tipis, sangat tipis, sumpah bener-bener tipis.

"BUAHAHAHAHAHAHA... TEME KAU BILANG APA TADI? AJARI MELEMAR? BUAHAHAHAHAHAAA..." Masih menertawakan. Meski Lemot, Otaknya tetap bisa memilah mana kejadian langka yang patut di abadikan dan dinikmati senikmat mungkin.

Sasuke benar-benar menyesal dengan kelakuan lidahnya yang seenaknya mengeluarkan kalimat seperti itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Hatinya gelisah. Tinggal sehari lagi dan Sakura akan pergi darinya. Pergi darinya? Benarkah?

'_Kau bodoh Sasuke..,' _Sebuah suara muncul dihati Sasuke.

'_Aku tidak Bodoh..,' _Kali ini Ego pemuda itu bicara.

'_Yah.. kau bodoh. Kau bahkan tidak pernah memiliki gadis itu,' _Kata suara itu.

'_Aku memilikinya. Dia mencintaiku,' Egonya kembali bicara._

'_Tapi kau mengacuhkannya. Lihat saja hasil pekerjaanmu mengacuhkan cintanya selama sepuluh tahun ini. Tidak. Tapi sepuluh tahun lima bulan dan dua puluh satu hari. Perlukah aku juga mengingatkan jumlah jam dan detiknya Sasuke.' _Sisi yang lain dalam dirinya terus mendesak.

'_Diam Kau'._

'_Aku ini dirimu Sasuke. Kau tidak bisa membohongiku meski kau mencobanya. Kau takut kehilangannya. Dia akan pergi Sasuke, dia akan menerima lamaran pria Sabaku itu.'_

**Flash Back.**

Sasuke POV.

_Inikah yang disebut Rindu?_

_Hah.. Rindu, sejak kapan aku mengenal kata Rindu. Semua ini karna gadis bodoh itu. Untuk apa dia tidak kekantor hari ini? Membuatku rindu saja. tunggu.. jadi itu.. aku mengenal rindu sekarang hanya karna gadis itu tidak masuk kekantor. Tidak membiarkanku memandang senyumnya itu._

_Cih.._

_Senyumnya.._

_Semua ini gara-gara gadis bodoh itu. Dia membuatku semakin jauh dari diriku sendiri. Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan untuk mengurangi rasa rindu ini?. Hanya satu, bertemu dengannya. Dan satu-satunya tempat aku bisa bertemu dengannya adalah dirumahnya. Yah rumahnya._

_Jadi disinilah aku. Menjadi pria bodoh yang harus takhluk pada rindu. Cih. Benar-benar bodoh. Duduk didalam mobilku sendiri yang terparkir rapi didepan sebuah rumah sederhana tapi cantik. Secantik gadis berambut pink yang ada didalamnya. Hah.. Cantik… Sasuke... jidat lebar kau bilang cantik?_

_Ah... persetan dengan jidat lebarnya. Dia memang cantik. Dan cantiknya itulah yang membuatku memendam rasa cinta ini untuk sekian lama. Cih.. mengaku juga akhirnya aku. Mengaku pada diri sendiri bahwa aku mencintainya._

_Baiklah.._

_Aku mencintainya._

_Sejak kecil. Sejak dia mengatakan bahwa dia mencintaiku. Dan aku mulai mencintainya. Sh*t, aku harus segera menemuinya, perasaan ini benar-benar menyesakkan hatiku, atau mungkin kalau aku lebih baik ke dokter saja? Siapa tahu kalau ada bantak yang terselip di rongga dadaku, rasanya sesak sekali. Aku harus menanyakan alasannya tak kekantor hari ini. Tanpa berfikir lagi, aku turun dari mobil hitam gelap kesukaanku. Pintu gerbang rumahnya yang tinggi telah terbuka, seolah tahu bahwa aku akan datang. Yah.. Sakura, dia memang selalu tahu apa yang kuinginkan. Karna itulah aku mencintainya meski dia tak pernah tahu, itu karna mencintainya bukan hal yang kuinginkan._

_Tapi…_

_Mobil siapa ini? Ferrari biru, sangat bukan Haruno. Tunggu, bukan maksudku merendahkan Haruno, maksudku adalah aku mengenal semua Haruno, dan tidak ada seorang Haruno pun yang berselera pada ferrari biru. Mereka begitu sederhana, sederhana yang cantik._

"_Gaara aku..."_

_Oh.. itu suara gadisku. Tapi.. tunggu dia tadi menyebut Gaara... jadi ada pria Sabaku disini? Cih.. sedang apa dia dirumah Sakura-ku?_

"_Kau tak perlu cemas Sakura, Aku mencintaimu tulus."_

_Wait... apa itu? Suara Pria, siapa yang berani-beraninya menyatakan cinta pada gadisku? Cari mati hah?Kubunuh dia… tanpa sadar tanganku telah terkepal kuat. Rasanya benar-benar ingin kubunuh saat ini juga. Tapi darah Uchihaku berkata lain. Bukan Uchiha kalau bertindak gegabah. Maka kulangkahkan kakiku ketempat terbaik untuk mencuri dengar pembicaraan salahkan aku. Darah Uchihakulah yang meminta ini, jadi jangan katakan kalau ini sangat tidak Uchiha. Karna aku Uchiha dan ini yang kulakukan. Menguping didekat jendela. Yah... perlu ku ulangi sekali lagi? MENGUPING DIDEPAN JENDELA. Well, silahkan tertawakan aku._

"_Semua orang tahu kau mencintainya Sakura, Hanya orang bodoh saja yang tidak bisa melihatnya. Dan Sasuke terlalu bodoh untuk melihatnya.."_

_Cih. Brengsek kau Sabaku.. Merayu gadisku dan mengataiku bodoh dibelakangku? MATI KAU SABAKU._

"_Gaara.. Aku sangat mencintai Sasuke, Aku tidak peduli kalau selama ini dia tidak mengacuhkanku."_

_Itulah Gadisku. Kau tahu Sakura… Aku juga sangat mencintaimu.._

"_Kau berhak bahagia Sakura.."_

_Sh*t… apa-apaan itu? kau fikir Sakura tidak bahagia bersamaku?_

"_Aku mencintaimu." Aku tertegun saat kudengar Gaara mengatakan ini, meski hanya mendengarnya tanpa melihat wajahnya aku yakin si Sabaku sungguh-sungguh. Dan tiba-tiba saja aku merasa iri padanya. IRI? OH..NO.. "Aku merasa tidak sepantasnya Sasuke bersikap seperti itu, boleh saja kau menunggunya membalas cintamu Sakura.. tapi sampai kapan? Bahkan setelah sepuluh tahun dia masih mengacuhkanmu. Sakura.. aku mencintaimu, Aku datang kesini untuk memintamu memberiku kesempatan untuk membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku. Menikahlah denganku."_

_WHAT THE …! Jawab TIDAK Sakura.. Jawab TIDAK. Kau milikku. Jawab TIDAK dan biarkan dia pulang dengan kecewa. Berani sekali mengajak gadis milik Uchiha menikah._

"…"

"…"

"_Beri aku waktu Gaara."_

_SH*T… JAWABAN SALAH. JAWABANMU SALAH SAKURA. AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKANMU JATUH PADANYA. KAU MILIKKU SAKURA._

"_Baiklah." Cih.. kentara sekali si Sabaku itu senang. Yah.. dia boleh senang, tentu saja dia senang karna gadis milik Uchiha baru saja memberinya harapan, Hal yang sangat langka. "Akhir bulan ini aku akan menunggumu di bandara Internasional Suna. Bila kau datang kita akan menikah. Dan bila kau tak datang. Aku berdoa semoga Sasuke bisa membuka matanya dan melihat ada Sakura yang begitu ku inginkan menunggunya."_

_Akhir bulan? Itu berarti dua minggu lagi._

**End Flashback.**

AN : Selanjutnya "ALL SASUKE POV"

"DIAM DOBE." Bentakku. Hah. Sekarang bahkan Dobe menertawakanku. Semua ini gara-gara pria Sabaku itu. Baiklah. Sekarang bukan saatnya memperdulikan DOBE BAKA ini. Waktunya hanya tinggal besok saja. Besok pun hanya sampai jam delapan pagi saja.

Kenapa Sakura? KENAPA KAU MEMUTUSKAN UNTUK DATANG KE SUNA? Tidak tahukah kau menyakitiku Sakura? Oh..apa-apaan ini? Kenapa aku malah jadi mellow begini. Baiklah.. berfikir Uchiha.. gunakan otak jeniusmu itu.

"Sial. Kenapa begitu sulit mengatakan cinta."

"APA?mengatakan cinta?BUAHAHAHAHA…" si Dobe baka itu malah tertawa semakin keras. Apanya yang lucu?

Kenapa sulit sekali mengatakan "_Aishiteru_ Sakura." Padahal gadis itu telah mengatakannya lebih dari seribu kali padaku. Baiklah. Aku harus mengatakannya. Aku tidak mau kehilangan Sakura-ku hanya karna aku tidak bisa mengatakan "_Aishiteru_" didepannya. Dengan cepat kuambil jaket hitamku yang tersampir di punggung sofa dan meninggalkan si Dobe baka itu tertawa sampai jungkir balik.

Kulajukan mobilku dengan cepat kearah rumah Sakura. Perasaanku benar-benar tak menentu sekarang, rasa takut yang sangat besar. Takut kehilangan Sakura. Rasa dikhianati yang begitu besar juga karna Sakura berniat menerima lamaran itu dengan pergi ke Suna. Alasan yang dikatakannya kepada kami pun sangat tidak masuk akal. Dia mengatakan ingin liburan beberapa hari disana? Kau fikir aku tidak tahu? Kau kesuna untuk menerima lamaran Gaara. Aku juga merasa bodoh. Begitu bodohnya sampai-sampai mengucapkan _Aishiteru_ pada gadis yang kucintai saja tidak sanggup. Padahal aku hanya tinggal mengungkapkannya dan dia akan jadi milikku selamanya.

Ku parkirkan mobilku didepan gerbang rumahnya. Aku turun dengan perasaan-perasaan aneh yang terus berlomba berusaha menginfasi hatiku yang semakin tak karuan ini. Sakura langsung membukakan gerbang bahkan sebelum aku memencet bel rumahnya, Bingung? Itu karna orang tua Sakura sepertinya akan pergi. Dia tampak manis dengan rok mini diatas lutut dan kaos putih bermotif bunga. Dia selalu manis memakai apapun.

"Sasuke? Kenapa malam-malam begini datang?" dia mengerutkan alisnya. Ini memang sudah terlalu malam untuk bertamu. Sudah jam sembilan malam.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu," kataku lancar. Tentu saja lancar. Aku sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana hal seperti itu bisa ada dalam diriku. Aku bisa bicara dengan begitu mudahnya padahal hati dan jantungku tengah meronta didalam sini. Aku berjalan mengikutinya masuk. "Oji-sama, Oba-sama..," sapaku membungkuk hormat kepada kedua orang tua Sakura. Yang aku harapkan akan menjadi orang tuaku juga.

"Sasuke? Malam sekali kau datang nak? Apa ada perlu penting?" wanita itu bertanya halus.

Aku tersenyum. Yah.. setidaknya mencoba tersenyum walau gagal. "Benar Oba-sama, ada yang ingin saya bicarakan dengan Sakura. saya harap Oji-sama dan Oba-sama mau mengijinkan saya."

"Tentu saja Sasuke.. masuklah, temani Sakura karna kami juga akan pergi. Jaga Sakura ya?"

"Tentu Oji-sama." Aku kembali membungkuk. Tentu saja aku akan menjaganya bahkan dari si Sabaku itu.

Kamudian mereka masuk kedalam mobil Jazz gold milik mereka. Meninggalkan aku dan Sakura.

"Ayo masuk Sasuke." Sakura tersenyum hambar padaku. Beberapa hari ini dia memang seperti itu, tersenyum hambar. Bukan senyum manis kesukaanku. Mungkin karna dia merasa bersalah menghianatiku. Aku mengikutinya menuju ruang keluarga.

"Duduklah, akan kuambilkan minum."

"Sakura," aku meraih tangannya sebelum dia beranjak pergi. Aku sama sekali tidak membutuhkan minum. Dialah yang kubutuhkan.

"Ada apa Sasuke, kau terlihat aneh."

"Kau yang aneh." Kataku. Itu benar. Dia terlihat tidak seperti Sakuraku. Dan aku tahu alasannya tapi tetap kutanyakan itu. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana reaksinya.

"Duduk." Katanya melepas genggaman tanganku dan beranjak kesofa didekat kami. Aku duduk merapat padanya. Aku tak ingin jauh darinya.

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan Sakura?" tanyaku, entahlah padahal aku berniat mengatakan cinta, tapi melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti ini membuatku merasa pilu. Dia tampak pucat, ada warna hitam tipis dibawah garis matanya. Kenapa dia memaksakan menerima lamaran Sabaku kalau itu membuatnya menderita. Atau aku yang membuatnya menderita.

"_Aishiteru_ Sasuke." Katanya. Membuat jantungku kembali berdentam-dentam. Yah inilah saatnya..

"Sakura a.." _Sh*t_.. ayo keluar… "A… Aku… A…" _Aishiteru_.. _Aishiteru_…kenapa sih lidahku…

_Wait_.. apa ini. Sesuatu yang lembut dan kenyal menyentuh bibirku. Aroma cerry tercium dekat hidungku. Ini.. bibir.. yah.. bibir hangat Sakura. kurasakan dua telapak tangan menyusup dirambut belakangku, menekan wajahku kearah wajah Sakura yang begitu dekat. Tanganku bergerak reflex kearah pinggangnya, ikut menarik tubuhnya menginginkan aroma ceri yang lebih dalam.

Ini diluar dugaanku…

Ini pertama kalinya dia menciumku..

BUKAN

Ini bukan ciuman pertama kami. Tapi pertama kalinya dia menciumku. Karna sebelumnya aku yang selalu menciumnya. Selalu begitu. Aku selalu tak sanggup menahan godaan aroma cerinya.

Aku terbawa, dia selalu berhasil membawaku pergi dari area dingin milik Uchiha. Atau sekedar meleburkan es-es Uchiha yang tak terlihat dengan senyum sederhananya.

"Sas..suke…" kurasakan dia mendorongku.. APA? TUNGGU… MENDORONGKU? APA INI?

Dadaku terasa sesak, bantal yang sempat hilang dalam dadaku kini kembali lagi. Aku marah. Aku merasa ditolak. Tak pernah sebelumnya dia menolakku. Aku bagun, duduk dan memandangnya dengan sebal dan.. dia menangis… tapi kenapa?

"Sakura kau.." kuulurkan tanganku untuk menghapus air matanya. Tapi dengan ringan dia menolaknya dan mengembalikan tanganku kesamping tubuhku.

"Aku lelah Sasuke, bisakah kau pulang sekarang?"

"Tidak Sakura.. kau kenapa?" kuraih kedua pundaknya, kutatap mata emaraldnya yang tampak terluka.. kenapa? Apa salahku? Kenapa dia menangis? Sungguh. Itu bukan pertama kalinya untuk kami. Memang aku sekalu berhati-hati saat melakukannya agar tidak melampaui batas, tapi tadi belum melampaui batas. Kami sering melakukan yang lebih dari itu. Lalu kenapa?

Akh.. bodohnya aku..

Tentu saja. Dia berfikir ini untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum dia menjadi milik Sabaku. Tentu saja hal itu tidak akan ku biarkan. Sakura kau milikku.

"Sakura aku.."

"Aku lelah Sasuke, aku ingin istirahat."

"Tidak Sakura. ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu sekarang juga." Kataku kesal karna Sakura memotong kalimatku. Lagi pula, tidak biasanya dia memotong kalimatku.

"Kau katakan besok saja," katanya lagi, gurat kesedihan tertera jelas diwajah ayunya.

"Tidak Sakura, harus sekarang." Aku bersikeras

"Besok kita masih bisa bertemu Sasuke, lagi pula kalau besok tidak sempat kau bisa mengatakannya saat aku pulangkan?"

"Sakura aku…" _Sh*t_…ayo keluarlah.. aku mencintaimu Sakura.. aku mencintaimu Sakura.. Aku mencintaimu…

"Pulanglah Sasuke. Gomenasai," katanya membungkuk rendah. Bisa kulihat air mata mengalir deras sebelum dia berlalu meninggalkanku menuju kamarnya.

_Lhyn Hatake_

TOK..TOK..TOK….

"Hn.." suara mengganggu apa itu.

Tok… tok…. Tok…

"Sasuke-sama.. Sasuke-sama.."

"Ugh.." Kubuka mataku pelan.. oh, Ayame.. pembantu rumah tangga di rumah Sakura.

Baiklah kujelaskan keadaannya. Semalam setelah Sakura mengusirku. Yah memang tidak kasar. Tapi tetap saja itu kuanggap bahwa dia mengusirku. Aku memutuskan untuk tidur dimobil didepan rumahnya.

APA SALAHNYA?

Kulakukan ini demi cinta.. _Sh*t_.. so mellow.. so OOC.. apakah benar aku ini Sasuke?

Well, kulakukan ini karna aku tak mau saat aku datang kerumahnya dan dia telah pergi. Aku bahkan belum mengucapkan aku mencintainya. Hah. Aku tak mengerti kenapa Sakura bisa mengatakannya dengan mudah padaku. Naruto dan Hinata pun bisa saling mengatakannya dengan mudah. Yah.. Hinata. Hinata yang notabene selalu tergagap dan seperti kepiting matang didepan Dobe. Kenapa aku tidak bisa?

Tok…tok..tok..

Suara ketukan di kaca jendela mobilku mengembalikanku kedunia nyata. Kuturunkan kacanya membiarkan Ayame melihat wajahku yang pasti sedang acak-acakkan saat ini. Tapi aku yakin tetap tampan.

"Sasuke-sama kenapa tidur disini? Sasuke-sama mau masuk? Biar saya buatkan soup tomat untuk Sasuke-sama."

"Terima kasih Ayame. Jam berapa sekarang?" Tanyaku. Karna saat itu aku sedang tidak memakai jam tangan dan tidak ada jam dimobilku.

"Setengah delapan."

"APA?" aku terkejut."Sakura sudah berangkat?"

"Belum, Saku-sama masih dikamarnya tapi sebentar lagi berangkat semua barang-barangnya sudah dimasukkan kebagasi."

Meski sedikit lega tetap saja aku khawatir. Bayangkan saja setengah jam lagi dan aku akan kehilangannya. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Aku turun dari mobil dan berlari masuk kerumahnya dan langsung menuju kekamarnya.

"Sasuke." Sakura membelalak melihat kedatanganku.

"Kau tidak boleh pergi. Tetaplah disini bersamaku." Kataku lancar.

"Kenapa?" dia meletakkan sisir yang tadi sedang digunakannya. Aku terkejut melihat penampilannya. Dres pendek selutut berwarna soft pink dan motif bunga-bunga putih, rambutnya digelung hanya menyisakan sedikit dibagian sampingnya membingkai wajahnya yang bermake up minimalis membuatnya tampak sangat cantik.

"Hn." Aku berfikir.. "Karna aku.." lidahku kembali sulit digerakkan. Sebenarnya ada apa denganku?

"Sasuke?"

"Yang jelas kau tidak boleh pergi."

"Kenapa?" dia duduk ditempat tidurnya dan mulai memakai sepatu hak tingginya.

"Karna aku tidak mengijinkanmu."

"…" dia diam.. kami terdiam untuk sekian lama. Kudekati dia yang tengah menunduk mengikat sepatu merah manis miliknya.

"Beri aku alasan kenapa kau tidak mengijinkanku pergi Sasuke." Dia berdiri dan memandangku.

"Aku… karna aku.. tidak mau kehilanganmu."

Dia tersenyum. Senyumnya manis. Tidak hambar seperti semalam, juga seperti kemarin, dan kemarinnya lagi dan kemarinnya lagi dan entah sampai seberapa kemarin lagi. Dan itu membuatku lega.

"Aku akan kembali hari sabtu nanti Sasuke. Kau tidak kehilanganku." _Sial_. Bukan itu maksudku.

"Dan saat kau kembali kau sudah jadi milik Sabaku hah? Apa kau sebut itu tidak kehilanganmu?"

Mata Sakura melebar kentara sekali dia terkejut dengan ucapanku. Jujur aku sendiri juga terkejut dengan ucapanku. Seperti dihantam oleh palu besar yang kulempar sendiri. Membuatku merasa sakit.

"Kau tahu?"

"Yah. Sakura aku tahu. Kau akan pergi menerima lamarannya."

"Dan kau hanya diam membiarkanku? Apa kau sama sekali tidak mencintaiku Sasuke?"

"Tidak bukan begitu Sakura, kau lihat sekarang aku datang untuk mencegahmu."

"mencegahku? Untuk apa kau mencegahku? Agar kau tak kehilangan salah satu fansmu Sasuke?"

"Bukan seperti itu Sakura."

"Lalu seperti apa?"

"…" aku terdiam. Ayo Sasuke.. kau tinggal mengatakan satu kata '_Aishiteru_' atau tiga kata 'aku mencintaimu.' Dan kau mendapatkannya.

"Aku tidak mau ketinggalan pesaw—"

Aku tak mau mendengar kalimat itu dari bibirnya. Untuk itulah kubungkam bibir manis itu dengan bibirku.

"Sasuke." Dia mendorongku. Tatapan kami bertemu. Mata emeraldnya seakan menembus mataku. Yah.. bagus begitu Sakura.. tatap mataku, lihat kedalam hatiku, aku mohon mengertilah bahwa aku mencintaimu, mengertilah meski aku tak mengucapkannya. Mengertilah.. kau tahu aku.. kau bisa memahamiku. Pahami aku Sakura. pahami bahwa hanya kamu satu-satunya gadis yang mampu membuatku tersenyum. Hanya seorang Sakura yang bisa membuatku merasa rindu. Hanya seorang Haruno Sakura yang bisa membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke kehilangan hak atas hatinya. Pahami bahwa aku hanya menyentuhmu. Hanya kau yang kusentuh Sakura, sementara tak ku biarkan gadis lain menyentuh seujung rambut pun dari diriku. Pahami bahwa itulah caraku mengatakan cinta. Aku mencintaimu Sakura.

"Menikahlah denganku Sakura." Bisikku aku tak bisa menyuarakannya lebih dari sekedar bisikan.

Dan aliran anak suangai terbentuk dipipi halus Sakura. dia menangis. Menangis bahagia. Aku tahu itu, karna meski matanya menitikkan air mata bibirnya tersenyum dan mata itupun tersenyum. Dan dia memelukku. Dan terisak didadaku. Dan kupeluk dia erat.

"Aku mau Sasuke. Aku mau menikah denganmu. Aku mau menjadi seorang Sakura Uchiha, aku mencintaimu Sasuke.. dan aku pun tahu kau mencintaiku, aku tahu itu, bodoh sekali aku merasa ragu dengan itu..." Katanya sambil terisak. Kuusap rambut pink halusnya lembut.

"Jangan ragu Sakura. Karna itu memang benar. Jangan pergi. Tetaplah disini bersamaku."

Aku mengerti. Bahwa tak perlu mengucapkan _Aishiteru_ untuk membuat Sakura tahu aku mencintainya. Karna Sakura selalu tahu apa yang kuinginkan. Aku ingin memilikinya dan dia akan menjadi milikku.

_Lhyn Hatake_

Thanks wat yang udah rifyu sebelumnya :

CyneCivetLeonhard, Saqee-chan, LuthRhythm, harunaru chan muach, carnation-red, Caramels Chii, Just Ana, Rizu Hatake-hime, Ami-chan, Nutty cookie, LoveHeero, Kaji Nomura.

Mind

to

REVIEW

again


End file.
